User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 80-71
80. Regice Music = Regi Battle To start off part 3, we have our first legendary on the list. For this one we're going back to Generation 3. With a Wailord and Relicanth at hand we go to the Sealed Chamber through Dive we read the Braille and then three chambers across Hoenn and that's where we meet the regis and my #80 Is it Regirock, No it's not it's my least favorite, the easiet and the most unorginial. Is it Registeel, Nope it's not him either, although I really like his design resembling something of a robot even though he's a golem. He also is doing something of a Nazi salute in one of his sprites and his cry is awesome. Doesn't it sound like something fromTransformers So that leaves Regice, as my favorite of the trio. Why is that you may ask? Well I just get more use out of Regice and it amazing Special Defense which shelds it from Fire to an amazing extent and can raise it's special stats even higher with Anmesia and Charge Beam while the other two can only raise their defense stats. Regice is based on the golems of Hebrew legend just like the other two. The legends cast the trio as servants of higher powers and are said to have writing on their heads. Regice also has a good special abiltity which prevents stats from being lowered unless self inflicted which some pokemon have but the Regi set is the only legendaries that have it. Regice also shares it's specices type with the aformentioned Avalugg as the Iceberg Pokemon Regice also is notable for being one of 4 legendary Pokemon that was defeated by a normal pokemon in the anime by Ash which alone deserves mention. As well as the fact that Regice and it's fellows Regis were captured and trained by Brandon making him one of only two trainers to do that alongside Tobias. To exit off here's something amusing about Regice's movement in Pokemon 3d games Do the Robot 79. Alakazam Music = Kanto Gym Battle Back to Gen 1, if there was one thing that was clear here it was how broken the psychic types due to their ridiculous special stat and at times speed. Before you ask this is a psychic type and that psychic is Alakazam one of the two best non legendaries out there the other being Dragonite Alakazam is one tough special beast to fight in Pokemon and it hasn’t gotten any easier due to it’s speed and special stat. Alakazam was one of my main Gen 1 Pokemon in the first generations that I used, due to this. Also I would be also a fool not to tell you about how diffculit this thing was catch with it’s teleporting and after catching it it takes time to train at least in Gen 1 and 3. In Gen 2, though this thing is truly a special beast with accesibiltiy to the elemental punches which can be taught even as an Abra allowing it to cover over half of the pokemon types . This thing is truly a genius having an IQ that could make Wile E Coyote blush and has the memory of a herd of elephants because it’s brain cells multiply continually It’s abilties are nothing to smirk at either as it can screw over people with by eithering no selling them with it’s hidden ability Magic Guard or it’s regular abiltity Synchronize I will make you share my Suffering- Darth Maul In Gen 6, it gained a mega evolution Where it gets a Beard that reminds me of ZZ Top ,three additional spoons, which it levitates in the air and the ability Trace that Copies the opponent special ability which needs a bit of luck to use well. Alakazam to end with is one special beast one shall not forget and my 3rd favorite Gen 1 Psychic Pokemon 78. Floette Music = Pokemon X and Y Credits Spoilers for Pokemon X and Y Not only do we come to our first entry with spoilers but we come to our first Pokemon with the newest type what was it again Fairies Ding, Ding Tell him what’s he Won Vanna Nothing, anyway this Fairy Pokemon is Floette, Floette to me is a pokemon that could be seen as cute and to me she’s one of the cutest pokemon out there. Floette happens to based on mystical creatures and by mystical creatures I mean fairies and nymphs, this thing seems to me it should belong in the Zelda series. What I find odd about her is that this cute small thing can actually take no damage from the most fierce pokemon out of there Dragon Types. While it’s not fully evolved, Floette does have something that Florges doesn’t and that’s in it’s debut game In Pokemon X and Y Floette was the Pokémon of the ancient King of Kalos AZ and during a pokemon war possibly referenced by Lt.Surge she died during it You Know for Kids In AZ’s grief he created a Ultimate Weapon that gives immortality to her and this very weapon was used to stop war even though it cost thousands of lives as a result. Floette left AZ after finding out this detail and AZ spend and I’m not kidding here 3000 years finding her. It isn’t until The Pokemon League is defeated where we fight AZ and once we defeat him, he finally lets go of the anger in his heart about what happened 3000 years ago. Floette then arrives out of nowhere and AZ cried with happiness that he finally been reunited with his friend after so long. This is one example of despite what we may do and who we hurt as a result of our actions, it is never too late to forgive others and ourselves for what we do. 77. Buneary Music = The Great Marsh Coming in Number 77 is Buneary another very cute pokemon That is So Gay Shut up, Bunerary is cool, Buneary is a small pokemon that has the appearance of a rabbit which happen to have powerful ears and an impressive jumping ability fitting as it’s a rabbit. Buneary may be a normal type, but it seems that they can actually be found on icy mountains which is more fitting for an Ice Type. Also Buneary is the only Pokémon to learn the move Frustration by leveling up and it’s evolution can learn the exact opposite move at the same level if it’s given enough friendship . Which I find very odd yet something worth mentioning. Now in the anime Dawn caught a Buneary early on and it exhbiited some simlar traits to Dawn herself much like Ash and his Pikachu. Speaking of Pikachu, Buneary is infuated with Pikachu and likes to show off in him, gets sensitive when Pikachu gets frustrated with her acts of affection at times. This does contrast with Clueless hero Ash. Bunerary also seemed to a very unfriendly pokemon as it also started with zero happiness which seems odd again due to this Bunerary If you want a challenge in raising pokemon with friendship to evolve, go to Buneary for that challenge. 76. Acceglor Music = Pokemon Black and White 2 Gym Battle Coming up next is the speedy bug that outclasses even Scollpede in speed from Gen 5 Acceglor Acceglor is one Bug type I was really fascinated by when I saw it for the first time, Acceglor is most well known for it’s speed which is surpassed by no Gen 5 Pokemon but it also has some good special attack which works for some of it’s attacks such as Focus Blast, Bug Buzz and Energy Ball. It’s special ability is Hyrdration which heals conditions in the rain which can really work for its poor defenses, if you’re in trouble just use Rain Dance and Rest with A Cherio Berry attach a Damp Rock and as long as that rain is there you can heal your conditions Acceglor to be honest is one heck of a tricky pokemon since the trade method is just ridiculous trading a Shelmet for a Karrablast. Accelgor appears to be based on a ninja and bagworm which again works for it due it’s high speed. When I played White 2, I wanted an Acceglor bad for myself to use, so I decided to go to my Pokemon White 1 and play trade games with myself with until I got this thing and afterwards, Acceglor became one of my favorites of my large team Think of this has Ninjask from Gen 3, only better 75. Typholosion Music = Rival Battle Gold and Sliver Another Starter, from the Johto Region and another fire starter and this time it’s Tyhpolosion Typhlosion is an underappreciated a Fire Starter possibly because it’s the only pure fire starter of the six thus far and it tends to be overlooked in favor of Blazkien and Charizard. Typholsion does have some of it’s own traits that make it something to use Typhlosion’s Origin is that of honey badgers though also has some reminisce weasels and wolverines more so with weasels and it’s body is long and agile. Typhlosion’s name is a combination of typhoon and explosion. Its name is also similar to the word typhus, a Greek word meaning 'hazy” Now on the stats, Typhlosion is a rather balanced pokemon apart from defenses though it’s speed and special attack is where it stands out allowing to use it Eruption thanks to having a incredibly quick-temper without too many problems and in addition also can learn some different attacks from other fire pokemon at the time Gold and Sliver came out, namely Roll Out, Earthquake for Rock Types and Thunderpunch for those Water Pokemon and your rival provided you start with Cyndaquil. And that did happen often as Cyndaquil was often used by me Hard to think this quick tempered pokemon evolved from the shy Cyndaquil what happened to you man to make you so ferociousness. I guess it’s nature then 74. Darmanitan Music = Sand Resort Pokemon Black and White Time for another fire type, and it’s Darmanitan, the fiery ape of Gen 5. Darmanitan is a fucking bulldozer in sheer power, having riduclously high attack which could destroy a dump truck and thanks to it’s ability Sheer Force these moves are even more powerful in favor of not inflecting special conditions. It can also has very powerful Fighting Types move such as Hammer Arm and Superpower making it something to fear. Darmanitan's physical appearance is based on not just an ape, but also on the Daruma Doll a Japanese traditional doll modeled after Bodhidharma, the founder of the Zen sect of Buddhism. Also it may have based on the adage of the three wise monkeys Also Darmanitan is also the first pokemon you can obtain a hidden abillty for w/o the dream world as it can get Zen Mode which turns it into a Fire/Psychic type with more varied stats with more Special stats and a Defense boost and Attack is reduced as a result Darmanitan was part of my First Gen 5 Pokemon Team and it served me ridculously well with that high attack and HP and served as one of my Gen 5 fire pokemon. To end off, if you want a strong pure fire type in Your Black and White Playthrough go the desert find a Darumaka and train it to be as much a dirty fighter as Donkey Kong 73. Aggron Music = Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Cave Steel types, Rock types and massive Defense, who matches that description. If you gussessed Aggron you’re right Aggron is a pokemon with massive strengths and weaknesses, with massive defense and physical attack making it a perfect wall for your team, but has 2 4x weaknesses and low special defense. So it’s a pokemon based on what the opponent is using, Aggron also has a lot of variety in attacks but not much of it can be used due to poor special attack though Gen 4 did help with some moves such as Dragon Claw or the elemental punches. Aggron also has some benefitable abilities at it’s dipsoal, Rock head if you like Head Smash and Double Edge or Sturdy if you want to get at least one chance to hurt your advantage abled foes. I prefer Sturdy as it gives Aggron a chance to Automize itself to make it self faster and lighter Take that Grass Knot and Low Kick users on Aggron. Like others Pokemon I talked about, Aggron is possibly based on a dinosaur that being a Triceratops and various therapods. Though alternatively Aggron could be based on the Pulgsari , a monster that eats iron in Korean legend. In Gen 6 it was given a mega evolution, which made Aggron an even more defensive monster with a defnese of 614 by not only losing it’s rock type but also gaining the Filter abiltity which cuts Super Effective damage from Fighting, Ground or Fire Types attack so your oppopents will have a very tough time taking this thing down and if it has a large amount of wounds on it, then it fought more battles so if you plan to take this on, listen to Walter White’s advice I suggest you Tread lIghtly 72. Aurous Music= Pokemon X and Y Route 8 And we return back to Gen 6 and one of the newest fossil Pokemon Aurorus Let’s start with the bad parts, first. Aurous has one of the worst defensive typing in all Pokemon despite it’s good defenses , it’s too slow to do fight back against it’s many weaknesses and doesn’t really learn any rock types apart from Ancient Power leveling up. However I do like Aurous and I have used it well despite it’s many weakness. When I played Pokemon X I decided to train this pokemon as part of my team and it worked pretty well for me despite the problems. In addition to this, Aurous can also learn electric types move which I do find very odd, but I’m not complaining since I can just give it Thunder Wave to slower my foes. Now time for why I put Aurous here, The Orgin and Appareance. Aurous looks like something out of a Lauren Facust Cartoon despite not being as cute as characters from her cartoons. Aurorus is based on an Amargasaurus, which were speculated to have possible skin sail extensions on their vertebral spines. It also shares traits with various species of Diplodocoidea. The color-changing sails are also based on auroras, most likely aurora borealis due to its partial Ice typing, and the fact it only evolves at night, when the aurora borealis is most often seen. It also looks like royalty with the mark and the two flowing sails acting as a tiara or a headress from medieval times while its body with small ice crystals resembles a dress. Clever Gamefreak, you never cease to amaze me 71. Wobuffet Music = Blackout Cave (Pokemon Gold) Ending part 3 is the troll of the metagame and another pokemon that shouldn’t be underestimated Wobuffet Let’s get the obvious out of the room, Wobuffet has horrible stats but ridculous HP and outright team crippling methods of fighting on a pokemon team with it’s only usable moves to the point until Gen 5 Wobbuffet was banned from unoffical tournaments . Hell a funny fact In Generation III, is if two Wobbuffet with Leftovers are facing each other in a Single Battle, the battle will become as endless as the Metapod vs Metapod battle in the 4th episode where they all they do is Harden. Wobbuffet’s orgin is that it may be based off the late Japanese comedian 林家三平 Sanpei Hayashiya, who was famous for repeatedly touching his hand to his forehead while saying one of his trademark lines, そうなんす、奥さん sō nansu, okusan, "That's the way it is, ma'am." In addition, its form and available moves may be based on a punching bag; that is, when it is hit, it bounces back. Hmm that’s very interesting for an orgin for a Generation II Pokemon Wobbuffet also is promient in the anime as the 4th unoffical member of team rocket where it inserts itself in the motto and just like Misty’s Psyduck it is one very hysterical pokemon that makes me laugh in the same way James get hurt by his abusive pokemon and gets often scolded by it’s trainer. Wobbuffet is notable for being the first traded pokemon to have a role in the main cast until The Diamond and Pearl series when Jessie unknowningly traded her rarely used Licktiung to another trainer. This isn’t the only Pokemon piece that has me laugh, it also did in Pokemon Channel when it hosted Quiz Wobbuffet due to the absurdity of being a host Quiz Wobbuffet going on it’s 11th season, the critics call it “What the heck is this, is this what stoners see when they’re on drugs?” Sorry, I just had to crack about that To finish off Wobbuffet is all these things. A Pokemon you shouldn’t underestimate, a laughable pokemon in the same vein as Psyduck and a punching bag that If you punch will punch you back twice as hard. Category:Blog posts